All i want is you
by omgg8764
Summary: R/R. All about forgiveness and the power of love, and how what you really wanted has been right in front of you all along. Mainly CHAIR and Either S/N or D/S hmmm...you have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

All I Want is You

Summary: Ok so this fic takes place in the show after episode 1.17 Woman on the verge, only chuck wasn't involved in helping serena, just blair and nate, so chuck and blair havent spoken since at the bar. Its basically a C/B fic but there will be S/D and N/whoever with jenny and vanessa. It takes place starting at the after party of the van der Bass wedding. So enjoy……

CHAPTER 1- The Unbareable Feeling.

Chuck stared into his caramel colored glass of scotch. It was selected specially by his father for this wedding. Vintage from scotland, the only acceptable kind. Of course. Father does best. The wedding had gone well, at least for his father and Lily. They exchanged vows infront of their hundreds of guests in the most beautiful ceremony anyone could ever have imagined. They kissed happily and everything had gone off without a hitch. For them anyway.

But for Chuck it had been a nightmare, a surreal unbarable nightmare, and it was all because of her. Chuck knew she would be there. She was Serena's best friend and she had known the van der woodsens since pre-k. Not to mention pretty much everyone who was important was invited, and of her mother was a top designer and friend of both bart and lily's, but chuck had no idea it would be like this though.

He first saw her as he was standing by his father's side, waiting for the wedding to begin. She looked….amazing. Flawless, her hair perfectly groomed, but she looked gorgeous all the time. Even after she had just done it in the back of a limo with him. He thought it wouldn't matter, he looked her over analyzing her, he felt his mouth go agape as he stared at her flawless form. But quickly corrected himself. He was Chuck freakin Bass after all he wasn't weakened by anyone, although he almost had to sit down because he felt faint and his knees were weak. He would avoid her, stare at his father and the rest of the party through the whole wedding.

But as they sat and waited for the wedding to begin, he felt himself glancing at her. 'no bass no.' he thought. She doesn't matter. She came to you as a last resort. 'and you let her down. She needed you and you sent her away. She almost left that night forever!'. Chuck felt sick to his stomach he wanted to run away as fast as he could. But he couldn't. Then he spotted Nathaniel Archibald. His ex-best friend had brought that girl from brooklyn. The one that had taken the video of him talking to blair. 'the one that drove her away, the reason she hated you because you tried to blackmail her.' Vana…..Vera….Vanessa? was that it. He couldn't remember, and he didn't care. He blamed Nate for losing her to. After all she did really love nate. She went back to him as soon as he called. 'Damn you nathaniel.' And now here nate was. He didn't even appreciate her when he had her. And now he was with someone else, when blair wouldve gone back to him. If thatd been chuck, he wouldve gone back.

Finally the wedding began. Lily van der woodsen started walking down the aisle in her stuning white gown. She looked beautiful, but chuck wasn't looking at her. He was staring right past her at Blair. Serena noticed he wasn't looking at her mom. 'where are you looking chuck?' she thought. She followed his eyes and was appalled when she looked right at blair. 'omg chuck you perv.' Then she looked back at chuck. She looked at the way his face was, and his eyes and saw something she had never seen there before, but she had seen it, in Dan's eyes, when he looked at her. Or when he used to look at her. Before she had messed up. 'stop serena.' She told herself. 'don't think about him. DON'T.' the look in chuck's eyes……was love.

Chuck couldn't look at lily, he could only stare at blair. No one would notice, after all there was a wedding happening. He couldn't pinpoing what he was feeling, he wouldn't. he didn't understand it. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It wasn't just that she was stunningly hot, he wanted her, all of her, he wanted to talk to her, just be near her. He just stared and stared.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- the shakedown.

So the van der basses had said I do and kissed the bride and all that jazz, blair was happy for them, but she wasn't happy. She had arrived alone, well she had gone with serena but she didn't have a man on her arm, but she had to be there for serena, after all her friend was going through a crisis with her boyfriend. Well ex-boyfriend. Blair felt so alone.

She had spotted nate coming into the wedding with vanessa. 'ugh, why her? Shes so ugh.' But blair had pretty much gotten over nate, but there was someone she hadnt gotten over. And she spotted him at the altar, next to his father. He was devilishly handsome in his tux, as always, but chuck could be in rags and would still be handsome. 'or he could be in nothing at all, but then he would be even hotter after all.' He wasn't smirking like usual. He looked troubled, she wondered why, a face that handsome whould not be that sad. She wanted to go up to him and put her arms around him and kiss him until he was happy, but that would never happen. He didn't want her.

But in the middle of the service, she caught him staring at her, and he was smirking. 'Why?' blair wondered. 'probably thinking in his head how ugly you look.' She thought. So after the wedding blair had left her seat and gone to find serena. When she found her she frowned, serena had put on a happy face throughout the wedding and handshakes, but now the pain was starting to show. Serena looked about to cry and blair couldn't stand it. Serena was her best friend. She got into the handshake line, not even realizing what she had done, after all, who was serena standing next to.

She shook hands with people she knew and people she didn't, then she stopped where serena was and got out of line. Erik stepped aside because he had seen how sad his sister was and knew blair would help. "Hey S. how are you?" She said.

Serena sighed as she continued to shake hands. "Ok." She said in a shaky voice.

"No your not." Blair said. "but ill stand here until you are."

"look B, its ok really. Ill meet you at the after party. oK?" serena said. "Ok." Blair replied.

She stepped out the bridal/groom party line and joined the rest of the party goers. She passed through the rest of the bridal party and then came the grooms party. She shook hands with some old people she assumed were barts parents then erik van der woodsen. She shook bart bass's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Congrats mr bass!" she exclaimed. "Thank you blair." He said with a small smile, then she moved on. She reached out to shake the next persons hand, not really paying attention, and just as she looked up, she saw him standing there looking more gorgeous than ever, and what did she do?

Chuck exited out of the wedding chapel with the rest of the wedding party and went into the lobby. He congratulated the new mrs. Bass and then he went on to congratulate serena. He usually made a pervy joke to her, but decided to be nice, he knew the situation with her and dan and didn't want to be touchy with it. So he said "Hey sis, congrats." "lay off chuck." She retorted.

"Look im trying to be nice ok? I know how bad you must feel trust me. And im sorry." He said sincerely.

"Woah chuck your scaring me. Why so nice? You seem out of it today, almost as much as I am." She said.

"Yeah well, I have a lot on my mind." He said. If only she knew, but she could guess.

"See you at the afterparty chuck." She said with a smile.

He walked away passing his grandparents and new step-brother erik and giving them a hello. He really wanted to get out of there, he couldn't stand to be so close to blair, it actually really hurt his heart. He had never felt pain like this before. It hurt down to his core, and it weakened him….he hated it.

He got to his father and he congratulated him. His dad gave him a quick nod.

"Thank you charles." He said curtly, but with a smile.

"So what now?" chuck said.

"We shake hands with the guests." Bart responded. Chuck gave a disgusted sigh, but got into line. He went infront of his dad.

Halfway into the guests chuck was getting tired, so he slipped out of line and went to have a smoke. He stepped outside and enjoyed the fresh air, when he saw nate and that brooklyn girl making out, then he saw the unbelievable, dan humphrey and georgina were headed into the hotel, no doubt for the afterparty. Who did georgina think she was? And who did brooklyn? He was about to set them straight, when he decided against it….he could do that later.

He went back into the line forced to be the last one now, behind his father, then just when he started to shake hands again, he saw a hand he thought hed never see again, and he looked up at the face, her face. And he froze.

They both just stood there, frozen in shock. They didn't know what to do. People started to pass chuck up in line. Blairs voice was stuck in her throat and chuck had suddenly lost his. They looked in each others eyes for what seemed like hours. 'her eyes are amazing….say something chuck!' chuck screamed at himself in his head

'blair focus! But he is so handsome, like……stunningly handsome.' She thought. She could stare at him forever……forever.

Suddenly blair snapped out of her stupor with a push from someone behind her. She quickly grabbed chucks hand and shook it. She felt electricity bolt through her whole body. She looked away from his eyes and said "uh….congra..t…ula…." she mumbled. Then she speed walked away from him.

He watched her walk away. He couldn't respond to her because he had to use every ounce of power in him to stop himself from grabbing her arm spinning her around, holding her in his arms and giving her the most mind blowing kiss. But he didn't, what would she say then? So looked at her, (and ok he 

couldn't help himself from staring at her ass as she did. I mean it was flawless…..absolutely flawless.) He wanted her so badly, who knows what the after party will bring?

**Hey upper east siders, gossip girl here. And it seems we have a new mrs. Bass. Yes its true. The wedding went off without a hitch. S and C are now stepsiblings….awww! (or is it ewww…). It seems like the wedding is over, but the party is just getting started. Im going to the afterparty, and it will be a huge scoop.**

**Spotted: N and V making out outside the wedding chapel. Looks like love is in the air for more than just the happy couple. Oh and look at this….D and G seen entering the afterparty. Were they invited? O wait…dan did get a plus one…..but no one expected him to show. S seen almost in tears in the handshake line. Hold it together S, there are plenty other fish in the sea. And finally B and C seen frozen in the line, as they just seem to stare. Can you say awkward? B speed walks away, as C watches her go. Staring a little low there arent you C? And ill see you at the afterparty.**

**You know you love me,**

**Xoxo**

**Gossip girl.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- The bitch versus the B

As Blair headed away from chuck and towards the exit, she thought back to the handshake. Why did she have that feeling in her stomach…those butterflies. She felt electricity through every part of her. And why did she just want to kiss chuck? It was so odd, but she could still feel it that's how intense it was. She got shivers just thinking about it. She walked outside and into the fresh air.

The cold air felt so good on her face, flushed from her meeting with chuck. She waited outside for a minute. Then she spotted dan and none other than georgina outside the hotel across the street where the afterparty was being held. 'that's right, dan did still have a plus oneinvite from when serena gave it to him. It was meant so he could bring jenny.' I guess that didn't work out. Blair was about to go over and cuss georgina out, when she realized she should wait for serena, S could NOT go in there alone.

Chuck walked outside after finishing his handshakes, while his own hands were still shaking from his meeting with blair. He felt amazing when they had shaken hands, even though it had only been for a second. He saw her waiting and he stopped, then he saw where she was staring, and he saw D and G standing outside, as they were when he had seen them. 'wow shes beautiful. But why is she standing there?' he thought. Then he realized, blair was waiting for serena. She wouldn't let S go in alone with them.

Wow, what a good friend. Chuck thought. Suddently he let out a disgusted sigh. What was he saying? He was chuck freaking bass, he didn't care about character. He sulked off and into the hotel. It was afterparty time.

Blair waited outside for serena. Then when she finally came outside, blair stopped her before she saw them.

"S! Over here!" Blair said.

"I thought I said meet me at the afterparty?" serena said with a smile. She loved that blair knew what she was thinking. She didn't want to go in alone.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Of course." Blair answered. And off they were.

They stepped into the room hand in hand, smiling and laughing. "Let's get a drink!" blair said. "Sure." S answered. And it was off to the bar.

So here he was, at the bar alone, sipping scotch and brooding. He took a hearty sip of his drink, then after putting it down, picked it up and drained it. 'Screw it.' He thought. 'might as well get drunk, then I might not think about her all the time.'

He saw nate again across the room. Nate apparently saw him too, as he gave chuck a sneer, then flicked him off. Normally chuck would go after him, but he couldn't, he just didn't feel like it. He felt sick to his stomach, and really wanted to get out of here. He had already given his speech for being best man, and only barely managed to choke through it. He noticed blair looking at him. And he did want to impress.

Then he spotted serena across the room. She was hard to miss. I mean she was his stepsister, but she was still stunning. She looked like she had seen a ghost, she was wide eyed and mouth agaped, staring straight at something. Chuck turned his head, and saw them. Dan and georgina, talking in a corner, there was about to be a showdown like no other.

Blair saw them first. She felt dread in the pit of her stomach, 'oh no' she thought. 'this is not good.' She tried to steer serena away from them trying to turn her around, but she said she was comfortable .

"why are you acting so weird B?" she asked. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Blair answered in her most convincing voice.

"Yes there is, then serena started looking around.

"Hey S lets go over there and talk to your mom. Congratulate her again." Blair offered.

"Ugh I really don't feel like listening to her talk." S answered.

"Umm…I really have to go to the bathroom, show me where it is." She said desperately.

"B…you just went. Whats going on?"

Serena looked around, then she saw it. Her mouth went agape and her eyes wide. She felt the blood drain away from her face. Dan and georgina were here.

"Ok S lets just go. " Blair said. Then she saw Georgina give S a sneer and a smirk behind dan's back. Blair became so immediately angry she couldn't stop herself. She marched up to georgina. O there would be a smackdown.

"Whats up georgina, come to film another sex tape?" She asked angrily.

"Hey blair back off ok?" Dan said.

"Back off brooklyn and stay out of it." Blair snapped.

"I have no idea what shes talking about." G said to Dan.

"O you know exactly what im talking about. You blackmailed Serena, threatening to humiliate her. Then she goes and fixes it, and you go make out with her boyfriend? You are a hoe georgina." Blair said.

"Wait….you blackmailed Serena? What is she talking about?" Dan asked with an edge.

"Yeah that's right. She did dan. Then, Serena lied to you about cheating on you so you wouldn't get hurt when serena showed you that tape. She did it to save you, and its all her fault." Blair said pointing at georgina.

"Are you serious?" Dan asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am. And she didn't change her name because of her ex-boyfriend, she did it to trick you and get to you so she could blackmail serena. Shes evil dan."

"you….yo…you don't believe her do you?" G said shakily.

"Actually………………….I do." Dan said. "it all makes sense. Serena wouldn't lie to me, and she wouldn't hurt me. I was stupid. I lost the best thing in my life and Its all your fault." He said. "Get out of here."

"Dan……" she said meakly.

"GO!" he yelled.

"That's right Georgina. Leave. And never come back here." Blair said with a smile.

Georgina turned on her heel and ran out of the room. It was over. Dan walked over to Serena slowly. He didn't know what to say. "I…..i'm sorry serena. I should have known, but you werent saying anything, and I wish you had just told me." He said sadly.

"Dan, its not your fault. I was stupid. I shouldn't have thought you would judge, and I shouldn't have lied. Can you forgive me?" Serena asked almost in tears. Dan looked at her and smiled. Then he moved in close to her and his lips touched hers. After about 10 seconds they pulled away.

"Yeah." Dan said. "If you can."

She smiled. "I think I might be able to." She said with a bit of sacrcasm. He grinned ever wider and kissed her again, but this time they didn't pull away. "I love you." He said.

"mmm….i love you to dan humphrey." She said.

**Hello all you upper east siders, gossip girl here. The party's in full swing here at the van der Bass wedding, and we just witnessed a showdown of epic proportions. A battle of good vs. evil, God vs. Satan or……………Blair Waldorf versus Georgina Sparks. And G was spotted practically sprinting away from the scene, while blair had a smirk spread across her face. It looks like the queen really is back on top.**

**SPOTTED: G getting into a cab outside the hotel. Looks like shes going to pack her bags. S and D kissing and making up. Its all smiles for those two I guess. C looking onto the scene, or was he just staring at B's ass? Is C losing his cool? Whats next for B now that her battle is over? We all know a party where a Waldorf is at is never quiet for long. Don't worry all you unfortunate souls, im here and the party is still rolling.**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO**

**Gossip girl.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4- The Truth

Blair stood over the scene and smiled. She had won, and that bitch Georgina had lost. They wouldn't be hearing from her in a LONG time. That's what happened when you messed with one of Blair Waldorf's friends, especially her best friend Serena. Blair was suddenly overcome with heat. She needed some air.

She was about to tell Serena she was going to leave, then when she saw how good of a time S and D were having, she just smiled and walked away. She really had done well. 'Why cant I have a relationship like that.' She thought. 'My relationships are always messed up, just once Id like to be truly in love, without getting hurt.' She sighed as she walked down the narrow hallway.

'Stop pitying yourself Waldorf.' She told herself. 'Your absolutely gorgeous, and you need to play the field for a while anyway.' Yeah. That was convincing.The truth was, she only wanted one person, and she would probably never have him. He was the only one who could make her feel shivers when he just looked at her. It was a forbidden love of course, and he didn't even want her. He had told her that to her face. Nate couldn't do what he did to her.

Just then she felt someone clasp her hand and she spun around, and saw the last person she expected staring right at her.

Chuck had watched the whole scene unfold. Gripping his scotch and waiting for the outcome. He saw Georgina back down and run away. He knew Blair had won. Of course she did. She was Blair Waldorf. 'and your chuck bass.' He thought. 'that can never happen.'

O but chuck wished it could. He watched her walk out of the room and down the hallway towards the restrooms. Suddenly, chuck got the urge to go after her. 'No chuck you cant.' He knew he would be denied, but he had to try it, he couldn't stand this feeling. Denial would be better than this. He rushed after her leaving his scotch at the bar.

As he was walking down the hallway he tried to form a plan. 'just play it cool bass, tell her how you feel.' He said to himself. 'How do you feel?' hopefully it would come to him when he got there. Suddenly he was right behind her. He grabbed her hand. She spun around, looking gorgeous as ever, and he was speechless.

"Chuck? What do you want?" Blair said trying to sound bitchy and edgy. But she was shaking inside, he did that to her. She couldn't look into his eyes or she would probably faint.

"Look blair I just want to talk to you." Now that he was there, looking at her, it was harder than he thought. She was amazing. He pulled her into a hallway and through a door, it led to a storage room.

"What are you doing…" Blair said. "Let go of me." She was starting to shake.

"Ok ok." He retorted. "I just……I need to talk to you. Will you please just listen to me." He said desperately.

She looked at him for a moment. He actually look sincere. Now that she was close to him she could see he had circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadnt slept in weeks. She felt bad. She sighed, she couldn't say no to him. "What do you want from me chuck?"

He heard exhaustion in her voice. But she was giving him a chance, did she care? "Blair……I don't know whats wrong with me. Ever since that day in the bar….i havent slept, I can barely eat, and I constantly feel like im going to be sick. I couldn't figure it out until I saw you today. Everytime I see you I feel like im going to faint. Its like you have a control over me. And im sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sorry I told you you were a slut and im sorry I almost made you run away…..and…..and im sorry that I told you I didn't want you because the truth is blair…..all I want is you. " He had talked until he couldn't breathe. He had said everything he wanted to, and all he could do was wait for an answer.

Blair just looked at him. At first she couldn't believe what he was saying. He was chuck bass, he didn't hurt for any woman. He was the biggest player in their whole school. He slept with women then tossed them aside. All he cared about was sex, and he was standing here telling her that he wanted her and only her. And maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the fact that he looked so devilishly handsome in his suit, maybe it was that…..she really liked him, well…..she knew she really liked him. He smelled amazing, like scotch and some kind of wonderful cologne. And then she didn't know what came over her. One minute she was staring into his eyes, then the next she was pressing him against the wall, and pressing their lips together.

Chuck was just staring at her, then all of a sudden blair jumped on him. He was so shocked, expecting a negative response, and expecting to be told off, that he at first didn't do anything. He just let her kiss him, not kissing back. Eventually chuck snapped out of his stupor and pushed back against blair's lips. They were so soft and supple, and he had missed this so much.

As soon as chuck started to kiss back, blair felt herself start to weaken even more, she thought her knees were about to buckle, when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. He pulled her in closer to him, so he was leaning against the wall and she was against him. Then chuck's tongue pushed against her lips, so wanting in. She gratefully opened them, unable to resist him. They're tongues played around with each other.

Blair wanted more. She pushed herself up against chuck and started to softly hump him against the wall. He moved with her. She reached up and pulled off his jacket. Then his tie. "You really want to do this in a storage closet?" Chuck asked. He wanted it to mean something, this seemed dirty.

"Do….you….have….another suggestion?" She said in between kisses.

"Bart got…..me…..a…..special….suite….in case I needed it." He answered breathless. That's what she did to him.

"Well guess what bass." She said, placing her hands on his chest and kissing him. "You definetly do."

Chuck and Blair stumbled towards the elevator. They could barely keep their hands off each other. Chuck pushed the button on the wall for up as he ran his hands up and down her body. The elevator was away from anyone they might have known. Finally, after what seemed like forever for both of them, it came. They went inside and chuck pressed the button for the executive suite. This went straight up and didn't stop, because only the most important guests stayed there (his father stayed in the presidential suite.) The doors closed and he pushed her against the side. Gently, but firmly. Then he started kissing her neck, then her chin, then back to her lips. Blair moaned softly into his ear and he smiled. She grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, pretty much as close as possible. He had been turned on in more ways than just emotional since blair first kissed him. She could definetly feel that now.

The elevator arrived and they got out. They tripped over each other as chuck rushed to unlock his room. As he pulled out his room key and fumbled with it trying to open the door, blair started kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt to kiss his chest. He moaned a little and said, "Your making this really hard you know that?" He said as he gave in and kissed her.

"mmmm….i know." She said with a smile as she continued kissing him. He finally got the door open and he caried blair through the door. She kicked off her shoes, and chuck pulled her dress off over her head. Blair finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it on the floor. Then she unbuckled his belt and took that off. As she reached down and tried to unbutton his pants she fumbled with them. Chuck reached down and grabbed her hands. They were shaking.

"Blair, whats wrong?" He asked with severe concern.

"I don't know. I just ive never felt like this before. I want you chuck, all of you." She answered shakily.

"Waldorf, you have me, all of me." He said smirking. Then she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them off. He picked her up and set her on the bed. Then he got on top of her. He looked into her eyes, basicly asking permision, they were going all the way. She shook her head, and he kissed her lips, she moaned as he unbuckled her bra, not even slowing down or stumbling like other guys did. Then she reached down and pulled down his boxers as he took off her underwear. Chuck hovered over her. Then she opened her legs, and he pushed into her, breaking the final barrier between them. She moaned so loud It was bordering a scream. If there had been any other suites on that floor, everyone wouldve heard it. They moved theyre hips in perfect rhythm with eachother.

It was almost like they were built for each other. His and her bodies fit perfectly, intertwined with one another. As they continued to slide against each other the both were moaning now. With one final push it was over, they heard a click sound and she let out a moan/sigh as he pulled out of her. She shivered and he kissed her, running his hand up and down her arms. He flipped her over so she was laying on top of him, her head resting against her chest.

"Do you want to go back to the party?" He asked. He didn't want her to go, he wanted her to stay.

"mmm….i think I wanna stay here. For as long as I can." She said with a smile. Chuck didn't know exactly how he felt and neither did blair, but this was the most right thing either of them knew. And they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Hello again upper east siders, gossip girl here. Well, the party's finally over. The I do's have been said, the champagne has been drunk, the drama has gone down, and all is good and well. It was a fantastic afterparty by the way in case you happened to miss it, and if you did, you might as well leave town.**

**Spotted: S and D leaving the hotel and boarding the subway. Bound for brooklyn? O S&D, what have we planned tonight. K and I leaving the party obviously a little tipsy, they got into a cab and headed towards who knows where, uh oh girls looks like you partied a little to hard. V splitting early….without N? O no, looks like theres trouble in paradise. N left the party 2 hours later, and he went home, no after after party for you N? And for the first time on GG, not spotted: C or B leaving the party, they both seemed to disappear just after our big showdown, and neither were spotted leaving the hotel. Looks like they havent forgotten their past. So the party's over, but I never rest, as soon as theres a scoop ill be there, any time of day.**

**You know you love me,**

**Xoxo **

**Gossip Girl.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5- The morning after.

_She was just standing outside Constance. Chuck walked up to her and gave her a kiss. 'Hey beautiful.' He said. _

'_Ew….get away from me Bass.' She answered with disgust. _

'_What do you mean? What about that night? Didn't it mean anything to you?' He said frantically. _

'_Ok I was really drunk, and you caught me in a weak moment.' She retorted._

'_But….i thought…you cared.' He said in disbelief._

'_I lied, i was having fun. Sorry, but I cant be with you, youre chuck bass.' She said with a laugh._

_Then she walked away. 'BLAIR!' He called after her. 'Come back. I care. Please.' Then she went over to Nate and just started kissing him. 'NO!' He screamed. 'How could you do this again!'Then everything went black._

Chuck Bass's eyes snapped open. He quickly shut them again as his dream played over and over again in his head. It couldn't be. He was afraid to open them. He realized he was in his hotel room at the hotel where the wedding had been held. But his dream had scared him so much he felt numb. He was afraid if he opened his eyes and looked down she would be gone. But he had to. He slowly seperated his eyelids and looked down.

All the feeling rushed back into his body, and happiness flooded his mind. He was staring at a mused head of brown hair, with a perfect body to match. Blair Waldorf was laying with her head against his chest.

Then she slowly opened her eyes. She squinted against the sunlight filtering in through the window. 'She looked so beautiful even with her hair messed up, first thing after she wakes up.' He thought with a smile. She turned her head so her chin was resting on his chest. She looked up and saw him staring at her. She looked into his eyes and just stared for what seemed like forever. 'Say something Chuck.' He thought, but he didn't have to.

"Hey." She said breaking into a smile.

"Hey." He answered in relief. She wasn't going to leave him.

"Mmmm….why do you look so worried." She asked. "I thought youd be happy."

" I am, I am." He answered quickly. "Its just……"

She moved up so her head was inches away from his. "What is it chuck? You can tell me."

He sighed. "I don't want this to end. I don't want it to be a one night thing. I didn't want to go to sleep last night because I was afraid that once the night was over….you wouldn't want to be with me."

She moved up and kissed his lips softly. He couldn't resist her. He kissed back, but then she pulled away. "Do you remember what I said last night?" She whispered into his ear as she kissed his neck.

"Sort of." He lied. Of course he remembered, he remembered everything about last night.

"hmm….i said that I wanted you, all of you, and that I wanted to stay right here," As she said that she pressed herself against him harder, "For a long time." Then she moved from his neck back to his lips. She was so irresistable to him.

"Mmm….glad to here it." He said. Then he started kissing her neck. He moved down on her body eventually kissing her stomach. 'mmm…she still smells like sex.' He said as she laughed when he kissed her stomach. "So, what are you doing this morning?" He said with his signature smirk.

She moaned as he moved back up her body to her lips. "…..You." She smiled back. And so she did, all morning long.

"BLAIIIRRRRR!!" Serena said happily into her phone. "Pick UPPPPPP! Come to breakfast with me. I'm here with Dan right now. SO YOU NEED TO COME!" She shouted. What is blair doing this early in the morning. Shes a little busy right now S. "Ok well….call me when you get this, its like my fifth message. BBBYYYYEEEE!" She hadnt seen her friend since last night, and she felt kind of bad because she had been intwined with Dan all night she had pretty much ignored blair.

She even left without knowing where blair was. She had last seen her heading towards the bathroom after her showdown with Georgina. 'I wonder where she is.' Blair thought. She hadnt seen chuck either. She hoped chuck didn't do anything to blair. She would kill him.

Trust us S, chuck did EVERYTHING to blair last night.

After they finished doing it the last time, chuck and blair finally got up and got dressed. As blair was pulling on her shirt, chuck went and put his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "I'm never going to get dressed at this pace bass." She said.

"Good." He smirked.

"How do you do that bass?" She asked turning around and starin into his eyes.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Make me feel….good about myself. You don't even have to say anything, you just make me feel like a priceless peace of art." She asked, it looked like she was getting teary.

"You are amazing Blair. And you know it." He wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her. Then he pulled away and pulled her as close to him as possible. "I care about you."

"I care about you to." She pulled away from him and went to check her phone. Five messages from Serena.

"Umm….i think im going to breakfast with serena." She said. "I feel bad for just leaving her, although." She went back closer to him. "It was definelty worth it."

"I understand." He said. He sounded disappointed.

"But, we will be together again soon." She said hopefully.

"Tonight? 730?" He questioned.

"Pick me up. I think you know where." She said.

"It's a date." She answered pulling closer to him and giving him one last kiss, and before she fully succumbed and they did it again, she turned on her heel and walked to the door. "See you at 730!" She said as she walked away.

'Blair Waldorf.' He thought. Tonight would be the best date shed ever been on, because tonight he would tell her the three most important words a girl ever wants to hear.

Blair ran home to change before she went to breakfast with serena, not that she really felt like going to breakfast to watch serena swoon over dan humphrey. It would only remind her of how much she wanted to be with chuck. S and D were so in love, and blair didn't know how she felt, but she knew she and chuck really cared about each other. 'how do you feel about him blair?' She asked herself. Well, she hadnt felt this good in…..ever. Not even with nate. So was it lust. Or another L word.

To much to think about. She stepped into the little café where serena and dan were. She looked around and saw them sitting at a table. "HEY B!" Serena called. "Over here." Blair walked over to them and sat down. She had a hard time not smiling, she couldn't stop thinking about chuck.

"Hey S, hey Dan" She said happily hugging Serena and even dan. She was really happy.. "Umm….actually I have to use the restroom. Ill be right back, can you order me a bagle im starved? Thanks." And she walked off.

"Did she just….hug me?" Dan asked Serena. Blair was never that nice to him. Ever.

"Yeah I think she did. Weird, but I guess its good." Serena said with a giggle. Whats with blair. She was really chipper today and that was so….not blair. Then she returned to the table from the bathroom.

"Sorry." Blair said. "So how beauriful was the wedding last night. Your mom looked absolutely gorgeous. And Bass looked so handsome." She said.

"You mean…..mr. bass?" Serena questioned.

"Yeah….duh." Blair scoffed.

"Ok B you are acting really strange, whats going on?"

"Nothing its just a wonderful day. And last night was so amazing." She answered.

"haha what was so amazing about it? You destroyed someone, and then you disappeared."

"O well I mean the wedding part, and im so glad your happy S. You to Dan. Woah look at the time. I have to go. Ill see you later S call you tomorrow." She rushed quickly out of the room.

"But its only 12….Ok bye B" She said with a sigh. In and out she was.

Dan gave her a look, and serena shrugged.

What is up B? Where are you off to?

Chuck walked into the jewelry store on fifth next to bendel's. He shut the door behind him, and said a quick hello to the jeweler. He brooded over the many selections in the cases, the most beautiful diamonds, pearls, and sapphires in New York. But which one was perfect for Blair.

He browsed the necklaces before he moved on. He had given her one of those for her birthday, but something to go with it. He looked at earrings, but he was sure she had as many as she could hold. Then he completely skipped over things like broaches and such, she didn't need those. Then he knew what he would buy, he smiled and told the jewler what he wanted. It was perfect.

Chuck strolled out of the jewelers carrying a bag of the perfect gift. As he was daydreaming about giving it to blair, he walked straight into someone.

"Hey watch it buddy." He said to the guy, who did he think he was?

"Why don't you watch it." Said a familiar voice, chuck looked up, and there was nate. "Get out of my way chuck."

"Fine Nathaniel, your heiness." Chuck glared at him. He had blair now, and he was still angry at nate, but he understood, he wished nate would forgive him. He missed their friendship, even if he acted like he didn't care. Nate walked by him and up the street, turning a corner and disappearing.

'Don't think that's going to happen anytime soon though.' Chuck thought. He smirked, turned smoothly on his heel, and strutted away.

**Hey all you Upper East Siders, gossip girl here. So it's the morning after for some, and a huge bummer for others. The day after a wedding is always full of hangovers and headaches, but for some, its full of love.**

**SPOTTED: V walking along in brooklyn….alone. And no N in sight. Poor V, I guess there really is trouble in paradise. C looking smug walking into a jewelry store, what are you buying C? I see diamonds in someones future, but whos is it? There was an almost fight between N and C outside the jewlers, but N walked away. We know theyre not over you B, who was spotted walking to her **

**penthouse…..in last nights wedding gown before changing and going to a late breakfast with S and D. She hurried off in a dash, where are you going B? Is a secret Romance cooking? If it is be sure ill be there.**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo **

**Gossip girl**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6- The Night Out

Chuck paced around the deck of his yacht. He had sent a limo to pick up blair. He needed to prepare and he had a whole plan of what he was going to do. This was his night after all. He was finally going to tell blair how he felt. This is going to be perfect. Then he saw her.

Blair walked down the boardwalk and towards where the yachts were anchored. Chuck was planning something on his yacht for her. He could be so romantic. 'I really care about chuck, but I don't know how to aproach it. How do I know he wont hurt me again?' She wanted to be with chuck, but what if he hurt her again? She couldn't deal with that. She turned the corner, and there was chuck, looking devilishly handsome in a tux aboard his yacht.

Blair looked better than beautiful. She was wearing a midnight blue dress, with her hair down and curly. She was always goreous, but she looked especially good tonight. He held her hand and helped her onto the yacht. "Hello gorgeous." He said with a smirk as he kissed her hand.

"I know arent i?" blair retorted with a smile. "Hello chuck." They kissed briefly then chuck led her to where they would be eating dinner.

"Here we are." It was gorgeous. The floor was littered with red rose petals, and then chuck walked over to the table and picked up a bouquet of roses. "For you."

"Theyre beautiful, thanks." She said with a twinkle in her eye. He was so romantic sometimes. 'No wonder so many girls sleep with him.' She thought. She shuddered but kept smiling.

"Shall we?" He asked pulling out her chair. She smiled and sat down. This was going to be one hell of a night.

"So how did you like it?" Chuck asked blair after they had eaten dinner, and were just finishing desert.

"It was….amazing. Everything was delicious." She said with a smile.

"Well your amazing blair." He said sincerely. She shifted in her chair and gave a small smile. Soft music started playing in the background. "Dance with me." He offered her his hand. She hesitated then took it.

"What's wrong blair? Something is troubling you." Chuck asked concerned.

"Its just….." She said hesitantly.

"You can tell me."

She sighed. "What are we doing chuck?"

"What do you mean." He asked.

"I don't know how I feel about you. I don't even know if I can trust you. You're the biggest playboy in our school, and you almost made me run away. How do I know the isnt just another fling for you….how 

do I know….." She said almost in tears. Just then chuck stopped her midsentence and kissed her. He didn't stop until he absolutely needed air.

"I love you blair waldorf." He said breathlessly. "Ive never said that to anyone. But I do love you, and I have ever since that night at Victrola, and maybe ever since ive ever known you. That's how you know you can trust me."

Blair looked up at him, and into his eyes. Then, she realized something. She had always been waiting for someone to sweep her off her feet and tell her they cared, just like in all those Audrey Hepburn old movies she had seen. She had always thought it would be nate, but then, she realized, Nate was never coming back. Blair wasn't meant to be with nate. Chuck was her knight in shining armor, her prince. As unbelievable as it sounded it was true. It had been right in front of her all along, and she was to stupid to realize it. But now she did. "I love you chuck bass." She said quietly. Then she kissed him softly, and she felt better than she ever had. She leaned her head against his chest, and closed her eyes as she swayed to the music. As long as she was in his arms, she was safe. As long as he was there, she was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey all I decided to continue the fic. Chapter six was originally the end, but what the hay, o and ive decided I like a few new pairings more than the ones I have now, so you better be ready. Follow the beginning carefully cause its not the next day, and things have changed, but it will explain. Expect to see more of S/D, and S/OC. I am hating D at the moment, so sorry.

CHAPTER 7- The Hamptons

_Hey all you upper east siders, gossip girl here. Its been a week since the famed van der bass wedding, and it has been full of excitement. Do I have an update for you, C seen leading a tall green eyed red head into his suit, no its not georgina, but its certainly not B. Awww…and we thought our bad boy had changed, sorry B, once a devil always a devil. You know you love me, xoxo gossip girl._

_Blair slammed her phone shut, and opened it up again. Chuck wasn't really cheating on her. I mean it had been a week of pure bliss, for her and for chuck. At least she thought. She had really thought this time was going to be different. He was changed, for the good, and he was her prince charming. She dialed his phone number, but hung up before it rang. She couldn't just call, she was going to find out person._

"_Driver, turn around we're going to the Palace." She was going to pay a surprise visit to her favorite person._

_She walked into his suit, silently, he had given her a key, she quietly closed the door, she was going to surprise the younger bass. Then she heard it, odd noises coming from down the hall. Her heart dropped into her stomach and she felt pure dread fill her mind. 'it cant be.' She thought. She walked slowly down the hallway in denial, and saw a sight she would never forget, that red head bitch moaning chuck bass' name, her bass. She watched in horror as he rode her, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene. She could feel him, like he was doing it to her. She stood there like an idiot for about a minute, neither chuck or the red head aware she was there. Until she finally snapped back to reality._

"_I hope you know that he has herpes, I should know I mean I almost slept with him, but it luckily I realized he was a disgusting pig." Blair said with a half smirk of quivering lips. She felt tears coming to her eyes, "Congrats bass, you got what you wanted." She said as she turned and near sprinted for the door._

"_Blair….blair…wait….i love you….BLAIR…"  
_

"…..blair….blair….MS BLAIR!" Suddenly blair jumped up and woke up from her tormented sleep. Her driver, Chives was yelling her name. He was holding the door open for her to get out. "We are here, and you were talking in your sleep, something about murder...anyway, we are here."

"Thank you chives." Blair sighed as she stepped out of her limo. She grabbed her Gucci bag out of the limo seat as she put her Minolo clad feet on the pavement. She stood up, her Versace dress waved in the wind. 'I am so stupid.' She thought. 'Ha….like chuck bass would ever change for me.' She almost felt 

a tear, it had only been three days ago that she had walked in on chuck, and it still stung more than anything she could feel. But now she was on vacation, because she had called the only person she knew could make everything better, and even though she had a lot on her plate, her best friend wasn't exactly having the best summer vaca ever. At least they could drown their sorrows together.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Serena van der woodson sat at her kitchen counter, ice tea in one hand and a bagel in the other. It was 1030 in the morning, but serena didn't really care, it wasn't like she cared about time, she barely slept, two hours at a time at the most, six hours a night on a good night. She kept having the same dream, then again it wasn't really a dream, it was like she was stuck living in the moment in time she considered the worst in her life………

"_Wha…….what are you saying?" She whispered barely audible, in shock againstthe news she had just been given. "I don't understand." It was two days after the wedding. That evening had been one of the greatest feelings of euphoria for her, at least the beginning of it. After she and dan had kissed, and she came back to earth, she had begun to realize a few things were wrong. Dan had forgiven her, but he was distant, hesitant. She thought they would go back to dan's place and have make up sex, but he had kissed her goodnight, and said goodbye. She got into a cab to take her back to her room at the palace. _

_The next day she had called dan, she wanted to spend every moment with him. But he said he was busy, and he would call her later, well he had called. At around seven he had called, saying he wanted to meet tomorrow, to talk. She said ok, and that was the first sleepless night._

_The following day she had taken a cab to Brooklyn to a café. She saw dan and smiled, he gave a small smile, but he looked troubled. She kissed him, but he pulled back._

"_Uhh….want something to drink?" He asked. _

"_No dan, but I do want to know whats wrong. I thought everything was ok." She demanded, fed up._

"_Me to." He sighed. "Serena, that moment when we kissed I felt like everything was going to be ok, but then I started thinking, and honestly I cant just forget like that."_

_And there she was, "Wha……what are you saying? I don't understand."_

"_I think we should take this summer as a break, take time as friends." He answered._

_Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at him in disbelief. "So that's it, just have a nice summer, lets be friends?" She said._

"_i……..i guess, yeah." He answered._

_She sat back in her chair and just gaped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You……you know what. Fine. Goodbye dan." She stormed out of the cafe._

"_Serena……….." He said. "Bye." But she was already gone. She got into the cab, but not to go back to the palace. _

"_To the Hamptons, NOW." She screamed, as the tears began to fall….._

The doorbell rang and serena jumped, her best friend was here. They both had problems, but they would get through it, together, and then they would fix it. She could always count on Blair Waldorf to pull her back from anything.

**Hey all you upper east siders, gossip girl here and summer has begun for our favorite kings and queens. Some of us are jetting off to exotic locals far away from our homes, but a lot of us are going to the number one getaway for all our favorite stars, the Hamptons. We all know that the little slice of heaven isn't that far away, and if you go, maybe you will catch me there. Hey its summer vacation anything can happen.**

**SPOTTED: B stepping out of a limo in those beautiful new minolos in the Hamptons, at S's new summer home, courtesy of Bart Bass. Luckily C is still in New York, brooding on his third glass of scotch for the day, hey C its only noon, save some for later. N and S on the beach earlier this morning, soaking up some rays, and enjoying each others company…well now that their little dabbles in Brooklyn are over, maybe something new will spark. D and V coming out of a café on the lower east side, laughing and sipping lattes looks like N and S aren't the only ones cooking up old flames. Little J running around with arms full of bags, new job keeping you busy J? Everyone get ready, because the annual Hamptons welcome to summer bash is being hosted by none other than Serena van der Woodsen. And you know what they say, if life gives you lemons make lemonade, then go find someone whose life gave them vodka, and throw a party. Should be wild, but ill be there. **

**You know you love me,**

**Xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**


	8. Chapter 8

OMGGGGG I am so sorry I have been gone all summer but heres a new chapter! Reviews.

CHAPTER 8

"Look man, you cant just sit at the Palace Bar and drink scotch all summer. Come up here and stay with me, you don't wanna stay at your house cause Serenas there I get it, but I have plenty of open rooms, I insist im sending you a car." Nate said into his cell phone.

"Ok Nathaniel, whatever you say." Chuc k sighed drunkenly. "Ill be there soon." He shut his phone and set it down on the bar. This had been his daily routine for three days, and all three he had gotten drunk out of his mind, and had barely been able to stumble up to his room. He had been so stupid….

_FOUR DAYS AGO_

"_You know have a responsibility son, you put her feelings before your own. Your finally growing up and becoming a man." Bart said to his son with a smile. Then he left to go on his honeymoon._

'_Growing up? Im chuck bass I don't grow up.' He walked out of his suite and down to the bar he ordered a scotch and downed it in one gulp, then he ordered another, on his fourth scotch a young red head walked up to him. "hey you," she said seductively, "Ive been watching you all night and I have to say you really like your scotch. What's your name?"_

_Chuck pondered telling this girl off, but he was so drunk by now he just decided to roll with it. "Chuck, chuck bass. And yours?"_

"_natasha. So are you gonna buy me one?" she asked. _

"_How about we go back to my suite, theres a lot more to…..sample up there." He said. He took her hand and kissed it, then lead her up to his suite. "Stay here ill go get the drinks." He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of merlot and two glasses. When he got back to the living room, she wasn't there. "Natasha…." He said as he went looking in the bedroom, and there she was, naked lying on his bed. "This isn't exactly what I meant." He said. _

_She got up from her spot on the bed and went over to him. She undid his tie as she said, "your telling me you don't want it?" She started on the buttons on his shirt. Chuck in his drunkenness thought, 'well this is one way to show you father, I am not going to change.' He pulled her face into his and they started to kiss. She finished unzipping his pants and took off his boxers, then he got on top of her, she started to moan. "WAIT. This is wrong. I have a girlfriend. Im sorry, but I have to…" He said but she just forcibly kissed him. "Get off me you slut" he attemted to say. As he tried to wriggle away from her, he heard a voice in the doorway. _

"_I hope you know that he has herpes, I should know I mean I almost slept with him, but it luckily I realized he was a disgusting pig." Blair said with a half smirk of quivering lips. She felt tears coming to her eyes, "Congrats bass, you got what you wanted."_

_As she ran away chuck stood there in shock. Then he screamed, "Blair….wait…I love you…stop…its not what it looks like!" But by the time he had said the last part she was gone. Natasha turned to him, the girlfriend huh?" she said._

"GET OUT!" he screamed. "NOW." She quickly got dressed and left, he heard the door slam. 'Blair will never understand that I was trying to leave to stop, what am I going to do….."

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

Nate hung up the phone with his best friend. He knew chuck was having blair problems, he had heard of the story, chuck started making out with some random girl, they were naked, he tried to get away but blair walked in and it had looked like chuck was having sex with her (which he almost did, but the moving was him trying to get out of her grasp, Chuck had explained.) Blair ran away and chuck was heartbroken, end of story. He couldn't leave his best friend hanging.

While nate was looking forward to chuck coming, he couldn't help but think that it would hinder his time with serena. Ahh yes serena. While nate had to continually tell himself that she was just his friend, everytime they would accidentally touch or when she cried on his shoulder, or told him her problems in the past three days, he had felt this amazing feeling all over his body. She did that to him, and he wanted to be with her all summer.

Looks like C isn't the only one having complicated feelings.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Hey all you upper east siders, gossip girl here, im very busy at the moment, so im afraid todays blog will be short, but sweet. As you all know the welcome to summer bash is coming up, so don't forget to bring your favorite dress, your favorite boy, and your favorite liquor. S is very busy planning the event so we don't want to let her down.**

**SPOTTED: N talking on the phone to C, then running off to go be S's lacky for the day yet again, we cant help but notice how he looks at her. S going crazy planning this party, looks like someones drowning their troubles with work. C packing up his favorite suitcase with clothes, sans scarf. Looks like someone else is going to the hamtons. B at the beach, looks like she decided to take a different method to avoid her troubles, and she better watch out cause C is on his way, and we all know what that means, you better watch out B, the devil is on his way and we know he always gets what he wants.**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO**

**Gossip girl**


End file.
